


Trust

by heyluna



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, SinbadxJafar, Sinja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyluna/pseuds/heyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad is poisined and impatient Ja'far can't wait that long for Alibaba and friends to return with Zaigan so he goes in his own quest to attain another antidote in the mean time. Ja'far landed in trouble and Sinbad found out and went to look for him. Their reunion might just reveal some hidden feelings for each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ This is my first time writing a SinJa fanfic so please forgive me for any fault in my english. I'm not really perfect in this anyways xD So this fanfic was based on a dream I had a few days ago. Well at least the main plot is. Hehehehe. Believe it or not, I woke up crying after my dream ahhahahahaha. So do enjoy this fic. Might be rated M for future chapters. Please leave me any coments and feedback! I'll be grateful to recieve them ^^ 
> 
> ((I'm currently using my phone to write this so pls ignore the spelling errors I'll fix them soon Gomenasaiiiii))

Trust. 

"You're here now because I trust you, Ja'far." Sinbad chuckled as he patted the shoulder of his trusted adviser. "I can't believe you didn't trust me when I clearly said I didn't do anything lewd to the princess."

Ja'far raised his eyebrows as he stared at his king. "Sin, its not impossible. I can never trust you if your drinking habits are involved." Sinbad gave him a cheeky smile ad if he admit defeat. Ja'far gave a grin in return. As if unexpected, Sinbad felt his chest pound.

"Thats funny," he thought. "I never felt like this before." The King figured it was just the magoi screwing with him so he soon forgot about it. If Aladdin was there, even he could tell the magoi surrounding him was pink. Not that it bothered him anyways.

In Sindria, anything could happen; thats what the citizens always feel. Anything.   
~~~~~~~

Everything in Sindria was perfect. The people, food, festivals, generals, king, everything was just the way it is. 

The calm and collected environment of the island turned chaotic after their beloved King was poisoned with some dark magic. Uknown to anyone, Ja'far was the most affected. He never thought anything like that would happen to the man he cherished oh so much. 

It was then decided that Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu would go to attain Zargan from one of the dungeons to cure both the affected Alibaba and Sinbad. But will they make it? It might take them at most 3 days. How will Sinbad cope by then? So many thoughts raced through Ja'far's very disturbed mind. He can't bear to see Sin suffer a moment longer. The other generals know that this is something only the King can harbour and there was no way to ease his suffering in any way. 

Ja'far gave a small sigh as he rebandaged the dirtied body of his King. Gentle fingers careasse the tan skin of the suffering latter, making him feel a tad better. Ja'far tugged the bandage with more force than needed, making Sinbad wince in pain. As Ja'far was going to continue with the rest of bandages, Sinbad grab hold of his hand and pulled his body close. 

"You're hurting me, Ja'far." The older latter ran his fingers trough the halfway-done badges.   
"I-i'm sorry, Sin. I'll try to be more gentle." Ja'far squeaked as he averted his eyes from his king's gaze.   
"Ja'far, I know you're worried. Don't worry too much. I'm going to be okay. I bet those kids are halfway done anyways." Sinbad gave a reassuring smile as he patted the green keffiyeh of his precious adviser.   
A hand swatted the King's hand before he could proceed any further. "This is not funny, Sin. What if something worse happens? You are not okay! How do you know if those kids will make it? Heaven knows they might be dead right now! Sin, I'm ... urgh."  
Sinbad's calm facial expression now took over a shocked one instead. He never knew his adviser was THAT worried. Sinbad gave a low chuckle as he thought of how cute Ja'far was all angry like that.  
"Ja'far, you really do know the best ways to make me feel better" a grin creeped up to his cheeks as he hugged the younger lad's small build.   
Ja'far tried to contain the crimson blush that was now obvious on his cheeks. Sometimes he hated how white his skin was. It gave away his feelings too easily.  
"Sin...you piece of shit."  
"Wow aren't you rude to your king. Should I get you executed?" Sinbad gave the most serious face he could muster as he held back a giggle. He knows that only Ja'far could belittle him like that although he was a king. If Sharrkan said that, he might have taken away his "women privellages" for a month.  
The now-pissed Ja'far got up as he prepared to leave. The fuming lad threw the heap of bandages to Sinbad before telling him to do the rest himself. As he was ready to leave the room they were in, Ja'far turned around and glared.  
If that wasn't shocking enough, Sinbad heard him say "Nah..you'll miss me too much, Sin." To add more tension, Ja'far sticked out his tongue and gave a 'pffffft' 

1 minute has passed and Sinbad was still staring at the door with a shocked expression. The funny feeling he once had was back again, worse this time. "Was Ja'far really that cute?" He said aloud. 

"Ahem. I believe Ja'far is only that 'cute' to you, my king. Geez that guy could make someone comit suicide with his nagging." 

Sinbad jolted as he heard the voice. He turned around to find Yamuraiha peeking out from a pillar with a tray of different magic thingies. "How long have you been here, Yumuraiha?" Sinbad asked all serious. "Long enough to hear you compliment Ja'far about his 'cuteness'" 

Sinbad glared at the water mage with a death stare. "If anyone hears about this I will personally kill you." Yamuraiha giggled and gave her King a mocking look "Yes, my king." The magician then proceeded to heal his body with her magic. 

"Hey Yamuraiha..can I ask you a question?" Sinbad inquired cautiously.   
The mage noddef as she spread some healing potions on Sinbad's lower torso.  
"What is this feeling when your chest starts pounding and your mind goes fuzzy? Is it some sort if sickness? Can it be cured?"   
Yamu gave Sinbad a sincere smile. "Do you feel this around Ja'far?"   
Sinbad nodded.  
"Yes you might call it a sickness. And it cannot be cured. Well, not that easily , that is." Yamu felt Sinbad's body tense. Before he could say another word, Yamuraiha cut in. "I guess....you can calk this sickness...love."   
The king's ears perked up upon hearing it. "Love? I have never felt 'love' like this before. Of course I love my people and my generals...but never likr this before"  
"Ah, this my king, is a more romantic type of love." Yamuraiha sighed as she smiled at the thought of the king and her Ja'far together.  
"Like you and Sharrkan?"   
Sinbad felt a stinging pain on his back and let out an agonizing moan.  
"ME AND SHARRKAN HAVE NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US OKAY."   
Sinbad knew he had pissed the magician. "I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry so freaking sorry okay!!"  
Almost immediately the tension on his back dissappeared.   
"Anyways, all you do is sleep around with women. Its no suprise that you never felt this before, my King."   
Sinbad sighed. Yamuraiha was right. But was he really in love with Ja'far? He knew Ja'far longer than he knew anyone else. More importantly, when did he even start developing this type of feelings?   
"Do you think he..ummm.. loves me back?" Sinbad asked causually. He knew that he felt scared to find out the answer.  
"Well...maybe...who knows? Although I sometimes see him looking at you lovingly."  
Sinbad felt his cheek flush. He smiled widely at Yamuraiha. 

 

"Omg this is so exciting!!! Sinbad and Ja'far together!! I knew that they had something more between them! EEEEEK! MY CUTE TSUNDERE JA'FAR AND THE KING TOGETHER."   
Little did Yamuraiha know, she was pulling the bandages too tightly.


End file.
